Night Scene
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: In the dark of the night, in the glare of the lights, many dressed to impress the local hot studs that roamed the streets and spent countless hours drinking, lighting smokes, and dancing at secretive and exclusive nightclubs... RobRae. Alternate Universe.


**A/N: **Just a little idea I had. Hope it suites your liking! Yet, I like it, so it doesn't matter if you don't.  
Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not Teen Titans, though I wish I did.

* * *

Night Scene

In the dark of the night, in the glare of the lights, many dressed to impress the local hot studs that roamed the streets and spent countless hours drinking, lighting smokes, and dancing at secretive and exclusive nightclubs.

Raves; the insane, nightlong parties-if one could call them 'parties'- were the ones hosted in those nightclubs. They were always quite pleasurable.

The lights; pulsating to the beat of the technological sound, the sound; pounding and rocking the inhabiting tables, pillars, and assorted seats- it all seemed so surreal.

Surreal! The word cannot describe many but her, for she was surely like it. She, being one of the frequent visitors to the site, was surely known by all the other dancers and attendees walking through the gate. If not, she sure received glances from boys and their manipulating girlfriends and admirers from afar.

Wearing the most fashionably dated outfits she could place her delicate, porcelain hands on, she was always sought after. She always wore something that complimented her figure. Giving wandering hints, her glassy dark eyes were always fierce and full of want and desire. All that could be done, would be done to win a dance with her, even a bit of roughhousing within groups of men could be hinted, seen near and far from her…

Much like all scenes, many or more were at the top of the society. In such a society affected by the effect of liquor, infectious smells, and blaring lights: he was a king of a sort...many saw him as an attractive man. He _was_ an attractive man. That gave him the power. His crystalline blue eyes brought the women to his feet. They all wanted his hands on them…

On one night, twilight had come and gone without a notice. All participating in the night's festivities of the rave would have been the few that had missed it. Leaving occupied homes empty, hanging the towel, dispersing from a troublesome sort of job, all headed off. The nightclub of the night's rave was located underground, beneath the inhabitants of Jump City…

As the mistress of the night, the queen of her society, prepared for more of what she expected throughout rest of the festivities, she left the room bleat with noise for what she had hoped no more than a while. Her short, dark hair felt damp against her neck as she wandered out of the large, blinking, earsplitting room. That night, she wore a midriff tank top with the tightest jeans she could find in that closet of hers: full of clothes, spell books, and whatnot. It was a bit out of the ordinary- the getup- but it'd do for the night.

Additionally, a necklace encrusted with a single amethyst gemstone lay upon her chest. Apart from the lone accessory, she could not feel better; despite the lack of costume, and cover, she felt at ease. No one ever knew she was Raven, one of the defenders of the city._ Never claim the hero-part_, she always told herself, _too much trouble_.

The room she had entered, escaping into a temporary sanctuary, was darkly lit as though it was a bare necessity. Furniture lay scattered and she chose the closest, yet comfortable, seat there was…

_What now? Just sit here… and wait for nothing to come…_

As far as the king knew, his queen would not attend a single rave with him. Why would her majesty, she was never asked?

Yet, he could not resist having a little fun with the girls. It pleased him so, the girls… _fawning_ over his physique from afar. Trotting away from the flashing dance floor, he smirked cockily. _That's right, keep on staring, ladies. It's all yours tonight, if you'd like. I'm not due back until morning._

Opening the closest door out of the immense, dark vicinity, the man ran his fingers through his dark, smooth hair. In doing so, he gazed into the room, spotting a woman, twirling her hair broodingly, before him. Without a doubt in his mind, he stepped in and called to her, expecting much from his queen.

"Well, if it isn't Raven," the man knew what would happen, he just hoped it turn out the way he wanted it too.

A small gasp came from a figure sitting from across the room. The figure, obviously a woman, turned in her seat and leaned against the back of it.

She gave one look at the man and recognized him instantly; she knew the man, of course. Raven knew him. She knew him quite well. The man just inches from her, was her leader.

Fixing her composure, she smirked slyly. "I thought Boy Wonder always kept his eyes concealed…?"

He laughed. She laughed. He looked at her and replied, "Its Nightwing.

"Nightwing, then." She, then, smiled innocently.

"Get right, please. The name is everything-"

Raven cocked a brow, changing the subject abruptly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was tired from all the dancing and I thought I'd-" he smirked and thought of playing dumb. _Why are __**you**__ here…?_

"_No_, why are you _here_. In this nightclub, at this rave… looking like a-"

"-Hot stud?"

"Yes- NO… just answer me." Nightwing chuckled and stepped forward.

"Just… here to blow off some steam. To, get out. No one here knows I'm Nightwing, Rae. Don't think my identity is out-"

"I never said you did."

Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair once more, inhaled, and exhaled. "I said 'think'. OK? Why are you here?"

The woman crossed her arms, and replied; "Same reasons as you… and I didn't tell anyone about the Titans, either."

He began to play with his queen's mind. "Well, good. For, if you had, you'd have to leave the Titans… forever. You would have betrayed us all…"

As shocked as she was, she knew that he'd never do that to her.

Yet, she played it out. "Why are you so mean, Nightwing?" she said with an innocent frown.

The man addressed as Nightwing embraced her with an arm, gave her a sort of side-hug, and brought her close. Running a lose strand of hair back, Raven serenely looked toward her king.

"Kidding."

"I know…"

They went silent, enjoying what came after his approach. Then, breaking the unusually peaceful wait, he asked, "When did we ever start hugging?"

"_Years_ ago, remember?" she giggled and leaned closer, despite an urge to break free.

He grinned comically and placed a hand behind his head. "Hugging is nice but, it doesn't satisfy me…"

Raven scoffed and pushed the man way. "In your dreams, Nightwing…"

"Yes, every night."

Jokingly, she backed away, once more and cringed. "You have issues, my man-"

He advanced to her, his movements giving her a glimpse of her conscience. His movements mimicked a sort of leopard, so she thought. "I'm _your _man, now? Your property? If that's what you think, then, you belong to me, too…"

"No, dear. You've got it- stop, OK? Nightwing… no…" Raven backed into a large loveseat and flopped against its back. Despite the situation, the queen giggled at her position and began to blush.

A thought then popped into the mind of the king, _I wonder, was Speedy right? He could not have been- just because Raven always around him, talking to him- that does not mean he knows everything about to her… he can't. I do…_

_I think…_

He grinned slightly and closed the small gap between them. Leaning down, he placed his hands on either side of the woman and kissed her.

He would have thought of backing away after a few seconds but he found her kissing back. She gave a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nightwing and Raven leaned in toward one another and let their tongues dance. He, too, heard his queen give a small whimper as he pulled away.

Looking up at him yearningly, she bit her lip.

He smirked down and sighed eloquently. "How did that make you feel… about me?"

"Huh?" She cocked her brow and tilted her head ever so slightly.

"How do you feel about me?"

_Oh, my dear Nightwing… finally…_

She chuckled and replied elusively, "Don't you think that kiss told it all?"

Ridiculed in the slightest way, he cringed a bit and answered, "I guess."

"I guess so, too."

"So, you like me…?"

"No-"

"But you _just _said-"

"-I think I love you," stepping up, Raven solemnly sighed.

Nightwing stood unfazed for once, and replied, "That's great!"

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Of course: I… love you, too."

The king smiled giddily as his queen ran to him, embraced him, grinning madly. Finding a cocky response to their moment, Nightwing approached her, "This would have been awkward if you hadn't like me. I'd probably be in some other dimension..."

"Probably…" _There was not a chance of that to start with, though._

Smiling, he leaned in once more, closing yet another gap between his dark-eyed queen in the tight jeans. Then, they shared another small kiss.

As fast as she had reacted, he pulled away. She was left leaning toward him, wanting more.

Laughing one more, he grabbed her by her porcelain-like hands, and led her through the door into the dark, fluorescent-lit, flashing room where the music was more than erotic. Pulling his queen into a pirouette, the king and queen of the rave danced to the mystical sounds that were spun by the DJ.

Forgetting the others- the hot studs, envious girlfriends, zealous drinkers and smokers- Raven and Nightwing danced and danced, drank, and spent the final hours of the rave getting lost in the beats of the sounds vibrating the room and halls they spent kissing the other in.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it.  
Please review. 


End file.
